C'est pas ma Princesse!
by DrTonks
Summary: UA Kaamelott. Arthur, Mani et Guenièvre sont trois ami âgés de 12 à 14 ans. Mani et Arthur décide de partir à la pêche, mais forcément, il faut toujours que la petite Guenièvre se ramène. Ce qui ne fait pas très plaisir à Arthur.
1. 1 C'est pas ma Princesse!

_Disclamer: Kaamelott ne m'appartient toujours pas. Et c'est dommage, j'en ferais des trucs avec =P_

 _Merci à ma Beta MartinFreeTheMan_

* * *

 _Ils ne vivaient pas loin l'un de l'autre, mais l'un aurait préféré vivre très loin de l'autre._ Il ne se souvenait plus de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé. Il devait être encore trop petit.

« Arthur !… Arthur ! » _Appela-t-elle, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Sa fenêtre était grande ouverte, il devait quand même bien l'entendre._

 _Lorsqu'il apparut à la fenêtre, le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina._

« Quoi ? » _demanda-t-il presque agacé._

« Tu sors ? »

« Non, je finis mes devoirs avec Mani. »

 _Mani apparut à son tour à la fenêtre. Il remarqua qu'Arthur faisait la tête. Le jeune garçon savait que son ami n'aimait pas que Guenièvre arrive sans prévenir, parce que du coup, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de venir._ « Monte si tu veux ! »

 _Guenièvre n'attendit pas qu'on le lui dise une deuxième fois ! Elle passa par la porte de la cour._

 _Arthur regardait Mani avec de grands yeux_ « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Maintenant elle arrive ! »

 _Mani tout content lui répondit_ « Bah oui. »

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Parce que c'est marrant quand elle est là. »

« C'est pas marrant ! »

 _Mani rangeait ses affaires tout en souriant à Arthur, et pour l'embêter, il lui fit un clin d'œil. «_ T'es chiant, Mani. »

 _La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. L'enfant entra avec un petit sac à main sur l'épaule, que Mani s'empressa de remarquer._

« C'est quoi ce sac ? »

« C'est pour pas perdre mes clefs. »

« Super. Comme ça au lieu de juste perdre tes clefs, tu vas paumer et ta sacoche et tes clefs. »

« On l'a pris orange, parce que c'est voyant. »

« _Oh mais oui, un sac orange c'est voyant. Du coup, quand tu iras au parc et que tu l'oublieras sous le toboggan orange, tu te diras que le orange, c'était pas une bonne idée_ ! »

« Zuteee ! Je peux pas penser à tout !

 _Mani rit de les voir se disputer. Arthur lui fit la moue et finissait ses devoirs._

« Tu viens avec nous à la pêche ? »

 _Arthur lui sortit son regard de tueur ; il se disait intérieurement que Mani était vraiment un très gros blaireau !_

« Je sais pas pêcher moi. »

« C'est pas grave, Arthur, il va t'apprendre. »

« Quoi ? » _commença-t-il furieux, puis à voix basse pour ne pas que leur « amie », qui observait les cannes à pêche, ne les entende_ « Mais arrête, j'ai pas envie de lui apprendre. J'ai même pas envie qu'elle vienne ! »

« Arrête de pleurer mon petit poussin, c'est ta princesse. Tu peux lui apprendre à pêcher. »

« Mais… c'est pas ma princesse !

 _Guenièvre se tourna vers les garçons avec un sourire enchanté_ « Alors je viens ! »


	2. 2 Les filles, c'est chiant

_Comme elle n'avait pas de vélo, Arthur fut obligé de prendre Guenièvre derrière lui, tandis que Mani, déjà loin devant (ou peut-être même déjà arrivé, qui sait ?) transportait les cannes à pêche et le seau._

 _Guenièvre qui ne restait jamais bien longtemps silencieuse, demanda à Arthur innocemment :_ « Tu fais la tête ? »

 _Arthur roula des yeux_ «Je fais pas la tête. » _Guenièvre se pencha légèrement pour voir la tête d'Arthur et manqua de peu de les faire tomber par terre tous les deux._ « Arrête ça, tu vas nous faire tomber. »

« Tu vois, tu fais la tête. »

 _Arthur s'arrêta d'un coup sec, faisant s'agripper Guenièvre plus fortement aux hanches du garçon_ « Avec Mani, on avait prévu d'y aller tous les deux. Alors t'es là, on est trois. »

« Tu boudes parce que je suis avec vous ? »

« Exactement ! Si tu veux repartir, eh ben, je te retiens pas. »

 _Guenièvre fronça les sourcils mais ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, bien qu'elle eût toujours du mal à tenir tête à Arthur_ « C'est Mani qui m'a invitée, alors je reste. »

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante. Toutes les filles étaient comme ça ? Si oui, il aurait à revoir le nombre de filles avec lesquelles il souhaitait sortir, et il se disait même qu'une seule suffirait amplement._

« Alors on continue à pieds. » _Non pas qu'il était fatigué de faire du vélo, mais faire du vélo avec quelqu'un derrière, et surtout Guenièvre, n'était pas de tout repos._

« C'est encore loin ? »

« Zut ! »

 _Comme l'avait prévu Arthur, Mani avait déjà tout installé._ « Alors les amoureux, on arrive quand tout est posé ? » _Il sourit à Guenièvre et elle le lui rendit bien volontiers, tandis que son ami faisait encore la tête._ « Prête à pêcher ? »


	3. 3 Tu dors pas chez moi

_Arthur boudait dans son coin. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mani préférait passer du temps avec Guenièvre plutôt qu'avec lui. Ils étaient meilleurs copains depuis bien des siècles mais non, c'est elle qu'il choisissait._

 _Frustré et seul avec sa canne, Arthur entendait Mani rire avec cette fille._

« Arthur, viens ! »

 _Le jeune garçon, toujours boudeur répondit avec un ton qui se voulait très en colère : « Non ! »_

« Arrête de bouder, merde. »

 _Arthur soupira et les rejoignit en trainant des pieds._

« Assied-toi. » _lui dit Mani._

« Qu'est-ce que je fais d'autre ! » _rétorqua Arthur en écartant bien les bras pour montrer l'évidence._

« Fais-le sans gueuler. »

 _Les trois enfants avaient pêché pas mal de poissons. Même Guenièvre, qui n'était pas une adepte de la pêche, avait fait l'exploit d'en attraper deux !_

« Vous allez les manger ce soir ? »

« Non on va les manger quand ils auront bien pourri, histoire de tomber malade! **»** _répondit Arthur pour la faire se sentir mal._

« Je vais en donner deux à Merlin. » _dit Mani en ne faisant pas attention aux deux autres_.

« Merlin ? » _demanda Arthur_ « Je croyais qu'il mangeait pas d'animaux ? »

« C'est pas pour les manger » _répondit Mani._ « Il en fait des potions. Enfin, j'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il a dit. »

« Des potions ? Avec des poissons ? » _s'étonna Arthur en faisant la moue._

 _Mani qui lavait les poissons, se tourna vers Guenièvre._

« La mère d'Arthur fait un barbecue ce soir, tu restes avec nous ? » _proposa Mani à la jeune fille. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau et soupira, encore._

« Eh ben… »

« Ou alors, tu rentres chez toi parce que tes parents, ils vont t'attendre et s'inquiéter. »

« Non, pas si je leur dis que je suis chez toi. En plus, ils ne sont pas là ce soir. »

« Bon alors tu restes, c'est réglé ! »


	4. 4 Et moi, qui c'est qui me protège?

_Arthur attendait patiemment des nouvelles dans sa chambre. Il espérait que Guenièvre allait rentrer chez elle, alors quand Mani revint à la chambre, il se précipita vers lui pour savoir_ « Alors ? »

« Vos parents, ils ont causé ensemble… »

« Ouais et…? » _sautilla Arthur._

« Et ben, en plus de rester pour le barbecue, elle reste dormir ici. » _Le sourire d'Arthur disparut en une fraction de seconde. Il avait tant prié pour que sa mère et les parents de la petite se disputent. Ce n'était pas compliqué, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils se toisaient, se disaient à peine bonjour, et pour finir, la mère de Guenièvre finissait toujours par se friter avec la sienne._ « C'est cool non ? Comme ça, on sera pas obliger de se taper ta demi-sœur et sa conne de copine. »

« Ouais, c'est super cool. » _dit Arthur sans grande conviction._

« Le problème … » _commença Mani._

« Parce que c'est pas tout ? »

« Elle dort dans notre chambre. »

« Mais, C'est Pas Vrai ! Mais C'est pas Vrai, MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! » _Arthur se calma et réfléchit quelques secondes._ _Arthur pensait pouvoir proposer le lit pliable en fer pour Guenièvre_ , mais à peine avait-il dit **_«_** Elle… ** _»_** _Mani le coupa :_ **_«_** Impossible, c'est la copine de ta sœur qui a déjà réservé le lit ** _,_** dès qu'elle a su que Guenièvre dormait ici. »

« Elle va dormir où alors ? » _demanda Arthur en souhaitant ne pas connaître la réponse._

« Avec toi. Vas-y Arthur, je peux pas la prendre dans mon lit, si Licinia l'apprend, elle va être dingue ! »

 _Arthur fit la moue, une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas possible d'entendre un truc pareil. Lui, dormir avec la petite ? Et puis quoi encore ?_

 _La soirée s'était bien passée, mis à part qu'Anna n'avait pas été très agréable avec la petite Guenièvre. Elle lui avait fait des petites farces avec sa « conne de copine » comme disait Mani._

 _Arthur au grand étonnement de Mani, n'avait pas quitté la petite d'une semelle après ça. Il n'aimait pas quand on touchait à Guenièvre. Il la trouvait bête à manger du foin, mais dans le fond, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en passer._

« Bon, et si on allait se coucher ? _» proposa Arthur._

 _Mani acquiesça. Guenièvre les suivit : elle n'avait aucune envie de rester avec les deux dingos qu'étaient Anna et Lolita._

 _Mani était en haut, Arthur était coincé entre le mur et Guenièvre. Le pauvre n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec une fille à côté de lui ! Mani aurait très bien pu laisser sa place à Guenièvre, Licinia ne disait rien quand Mani et Arthur dormaient dans le même lit. Ils en avaient l'habitude, ils étaient comme des frères._

 _Bien sûr, Mani devait être derrière tout ça ! Arthur en était sûr. A chaque fois que Guenièvre était dans les parages, Mani faisait tout pour que les deux se retrouvent l'un avec l'autre, et ce, peu importait les circonstances._

 _Ça commençait à le gonfler, le Arthur. Qu'avait-il fait pour que son meilleur ami lui en veuille à ce point ?_

« Mince, elle bouge » _pensa-t-il. Il se figea contre le mur en espérant qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Mais cela était chose vaine, parce qu'elle ne dormait pas. Arthur s'empressa de fermer les yeux, pour faire semblant de dormir._

« Arthur ? » _commença une première fois la petite. Elle rentra son doigt dans la joue d'Arthur pour voir s'il dormait._ « Arthur, tu dors ? »

« Je doreuh. » _dit un Arthur faussement endormi._

 _A peine avait-il fini sa réponse, qu'elle renchérit_ « Arthur, j'ai peur. »

 _Il ouvrit un œil_ « T'as peur… du noir ? »

« Non. J'ai jamais dormi chez quelqu'un avant. » _Plus elle parlait et plus elle se blottissait contre Arthur._ « J'ai la trouille. »

« T'as peur de dormir avec moi ? » _s'étonna Arthur._

« On peut changer de place ? » _demanda timidement Guenièvre._ « Comme ça, si il arrive quelque chose eh bah, tu me protègeras. »

 _Arthur était saoulé, cette fois_ « Ah les filles, toutes des pisseuses. » _Il la fit passer par-dessus lui et prit sa place près du bord du lit._ « N'empêche que s'il m'arrive un truc, moi, y a personne pour me protéger ! »

« Si, y a moi. » _répondit Mani amusé._

 _Le lendemain au réveil, Mani trouva Guenièvre tapie dans les bras d'Arthur._


End file.
